User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Login No worries, it just stuck me as odd that an annoymous IP created User:Entropy, a user which at the time didn't have any edits! --Xasxas256 02:03, 29 October 2006 (CST) a user which...didn't have any edits! Corrected. :Mind logging on right now? Have something to tell you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::In game? I'm already on Wiki, if you haven't been watching Recent Changes. :) Entropy 23:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Aww, but it's a really big secret! =P Nvm, it's ok. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Huh? I'm confused, what exactly do you want me to do?? :::::It was just one of my stupid ideas. Never mind. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:20, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::No, please tell me, I'm intrigued now. :) Entropy 23:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Log on! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::My ele is waiting! Entropy 23:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) Anonymous IP Edits Note to self: please remember to login before making changes! Entropy 10:01, 2 November 2006 (CST) To others: any material created by or edited by "24.6.147.36" is my handiwork, and comments should be placed here. :Y'know, you can go to the user page of your IP and redirect it to here, right? It's a cool and useful trick. Just place this text into the page: #redirect User:Entropy :::--Crazytreeboy 19:25, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Thanks much. Entropy 20:20, 20 November 2006 (CST) W/Me Have you Tried a Pyrodeathmancer? E/N? That is worst! (To see the abomination Acglaphotis 09:08, 6 November 2006 (CST)) :Uh...yes? My Ele was E/N until Ascension. And I can say it was a wonderful experience. I was initially going just for unlocks but Necro is fun...Energy Storage 12+2, then you can use Death, Curses, or Blood, whatever appeals to ya. Plus I have max collector HCT/HSR staves for all those attributes. I can be a pseudo-MM/corpse denial with Consume Corpse...Life Steal-spammer...or Enfeeble + Faintheartedness works wonders. And if nothing else, you can use the Necromancer line for Plague Sending or Plague Touch, which are wonderful for eliminating Dazed. Also, pack Maelstrom...no points needed for 10 seconds area interruption. Etc etc...E/N is really a quite decent combination. Heck, the Crystal Desert was easiest using Necromancer skills, as most monsters there have a hand above elementalists. :On another note, W/Me is actually very good once you have all 200 attribute points. Place everything in Inspiration and the weapon of your choice (probably Hammer, so no shield), then just carry Elemental Resistance and Physical Resistance. Tanks like a charm. Plus you get some minor interrupt/enchantment/hex removals. It's not a bad build overall. Of course it took me forever to get set up and I still say it's a crappy secondary since for the majority of the PvE you will suck horribly. Like using Conjure Phantasm...ugh... Entropy 18:56, 19 November 2006 (CST) Well, i cant say it wasnt kinda fun... but my build sucked. and i didnt wanna change it. i was eh... everything in Fire Magic, 9 to energy storage, and the other stuff to what i needed at the time. But now im an Echo Nuker. Now thats cool. Acglaphotis 14:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) D'oh To readers: I finally found the "Remember Me" function in the login. No more manuall adding Entropy! Yay! Entropy 18:57, 19 November 2006 (CST) Bleh I will no longer be using "Remember Me" to login automatically. I am tired of loading GuildWiki and ending up as "Runar Funtime". Stupid bugs. :\ Entropy 23:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) :If you didn't know it's a known bug. But it appears that even though the wrong user name might appear at the top, you're still makinging your edits as "you". --Xasxas256 00:03, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm aware it's a known bug, and I'm aware it has no bearing on my actual status, but it still annoys me. I'll just have to remember somehow to log in manually. The good part is that there's a redirect from my IP to this page. :> Entropy 00:21, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::You can always try to use Roboform Toolbar for IE (Do not recommend) or Roboform Toolbar for Firefox. Acglaphotis 13:08, 12 December 2006 (CST) Question Mark http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Brottor Brottor 04:09, 19 December 2006 (CST) Dom Mes Instead of wasting time arguing with that user, why not just vote favored? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:30, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Don't you like to argue, Rapta? :D Entropy 12:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Only if it can accomplish something. Other than dampen their hopes of ever having their build vetted though. xD — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:02, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::: I already had, the E/A Promise Nuker. Long-time fan of Assassin's Promise. True, I didn't write the original build but most of what is there now is mine, I consider myself a co-author. And to Entropy about my talk page: I'd really rather erase it, but at any rate, I didn't know how to archive it so deleting it was my solution to clean it up. NightAngel 13:14, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::: Why did Rapta blank out that whole discussion? Where did he put it? And does he have the authority to do so? NightAngel 13:26, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Moved to the Talk:Promising Dominatrix. He can do that, it's a good move, yes it confused me too. Entropy 13:28, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Thanks for archiving my talk. It seems like he buried the discussion. Which is probably a good thing. I mean, if people start finding out how good AP is, what's my edge? I'd have to find something else to do. Heck, it could even be nerfed. :) Edit: Come to think of it, why the heck share any knowledge or try to "spread the word" on anything. I should just leech good ideas from others and live a more selfish life. THat's the ticket to happiness :)NightAngel 19:52, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Sigh, it wasn't deleted, it was just moved. It's in the talk for the Promising Dominatrix build now. Personally I think AP is good - for Primary assassin energy management. That plus Zealous daggers and you can spam attack skills all day long. Entropy 14:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) Comments Seen in your edit comments you've been putting stuff inside /* */, this is for linking to an anchor on a page, if you put /* Comments */ in the edit summary of this page, ppl clicking the arrow on recentchanges would get to User_talk:Entropy#Comments :) — Skuld 13:29, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Oops, I didn't know that. I guess I should use italics instead? That's what I thought /**/ did. Also, it reminded me of my days in C+ Variant, where /**/ is used for comments, but doesn't show up as actual code. Sorry :) Entropy 13:32, 26 December 2006 (CST) Stop It I want you to stop personally attacking me. You will be reported if it countinues after this point.--TheDrifter 22:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) :/yawn, you don't have issues with me, you have issues with Skuld. And you're sounding pretty repetitive now. "OMG I've been Personally Attacked!!!" Entropy 22:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thanks for making asumtions, I'm sure you know exactly what I am thiking. And i didn't have a problem with you, but then you started attacking me for God knows why (to defend Skuld I asume).--TheDrifter 22:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Point me to an instance where I "attacked you", Mr. Sensitive. Have you seen Xasxas's talk page. You're not winning much support with this Revenge on Skuld campaign. Yes I defend him, because I think he's right? Nothing wrong with that, it is just an opinion. From what I can see your arguments are mostly baseless accusations. And you are not taking a moral high ground in any case, since you hit below the belt as well. Entropy 22:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) o_O I've been on the Wiki for 15 hours straight (not always logged in)! That must be a record or something! I think I'll make a userbox about it! Except that I'm so tired I can barely type anymore! G'night folks! Entropy 06:28, 29 December 2006 (CST) Power Block Farmer Moved Because everyone wanted me to make it a team build, I moved it to Build:Team - Riposte/Power Block which combines a Riposte Tank with a slightly modified version of my Power Block Farmer. I still included the solo farmer as a variant because I like it so much, but this works well too and since you took the time to help me with my last build, I was wondering whether you would look at this one and give me your impressions. Defiant Elements 22:50, 1 January 2007 (CST)